


Can’t you see me baby?

by Magic_island



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Taehyun, M/M, No Sex, Only Teasing, Sex Toys, Sub Taehyun, dom Beomgyu, top Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_island/pseuds/Magic_island
Summary: Where Beomgyu gets to punish his pretty boyfriend for pushing him away
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Can’t you see me baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t like it, don’t read it

Taehyun knocked on the door, nervously holding a bottle of wine behind his back which he’s finally able to buy since he turned 18. Though, that’s not what matters now. What matters is that Beomgyu will forgive him... if he’s even mad about this subject anyway.

Taehyun had pushed Beomgyu away when he tried to kiss him outside of school...in front of his dad who was picking him up that day. If Taehyun didn’t notice the man standing right behind Beomgyu (who’s leaning in for a kiss already), they would’ve been caught. 

The younger wasn’t ready to come out yet since his dad was extremely stressed out with his work lately so telling him right now wouldn’t get the best reaction out of him... Beomgyu fully understood but didn’t know about Taehyun’s dad picking him up that day. Normally it would’ve been some uber who usually drove him around.

After Taehyun had gotten into the car without explanation to Beomgyu of why he pushed him away, the brunette regretted it immediately. He should make it up to him with a present... maybe a bottle of his favorite wine which he keeps talking about? That would be nice, right?

The thing is, he’s already standing in front of Beomgyu’s house, at 7PM, without Beomgyu knowing anything about it.

‘Great Taehyun, great plan, love that for you you idiot-‘ then his train of thoughts were cut off by a smirking Beomgyu opening his front door for Taehyun, only wearing shorts. This made the younger gulp nervously, trying to avert his eyes from his boyfriend’s stunning body to focus on his face. 

“Hey Tae, come in,” Beomgyu said stepping aside as Taehyun walked into the place, immediately walking towards the couch whilst placing the wine on the beside table. When they both sat down Beomgyu faced the boy with a raised eyebrow. “What are you doing here at this late hour baby? You missed me?” He teased whilst placing a kiss on the other’s shoulder. 

When Taehyun finally got the courage to look up at Beomgyu again he pouted in the cutest way ever without realizing it, making Beomgyu frown in slight confusion. “I’m so sorry for pushing you away today at school” he looked down guiltily at his own lap “It was just that my dad almost caught us and I panicked...” at this point Taehyun’s ears were becoming a bit pink. Maybe because of the lack of response from Beomgyu or maybe just because he felt embarrassed. 

When he heard Beomgyu sigh he was finally able to look up again, seeing Beomgyu grin. ‘God he looks so hot...’ was all poor Taehyun could think about at that moment, feeling embarrassed again for thinking that in such moment right after.

“I understand Tae,” Beomgyu said but Taehyun knew it wouldn’t end like that...Beomgyu is way too dominant for that. “But I would like to get my desired kiss though” the older spoke while he made Taehyun face him, tilting the boys head by holding his chin between his fingers quite sternly.

The older smirked in a satisfied way when Taehyun began to lean forward, slowly pressing their lips together. It didn’t last long though since the black haired pulled away, still holding his boyfriend’s chin in the process. “Because I had to wait so long for a kiss...I demand more,” he said while looking down at the other’s crotch and then back at his lips. 

Taehyun got the hint and kind of absolutely loved it.

He nodded and straddled Beomgyu’s thighs, his arms around the older’s neck as he daringly gazed down at him. “I’m all yours tonight...” Taehyun almost whispered as he felt Beomgyu’s hands lifting up his shirt. When his shirt was removed, they both had their upper bodies exposed.

Beomgyu started kissing the younger’s neck lovingly but started to get rougher whilst doing so, making Taehyun whine louder and louder, not holding back. As Beomgyu was exploring Taehyun’s neck and shoulders, the younger had started grinding on top of the other’s growing erection, making Beomgyu stop in his tracks. Taehyun looked at him with a confused look but got surprised when Beomgyu lifted him up by his thighs, walking the both of them to his bedroom. 

He placed Taehyun down while he got rid of his own pants, the red haired mirroring him on the bed and then throwing his pants beside Beomgyu’s on the ground. They’re both fully exposed now, which wasn’t unfamiliar at all to them. 

“Good job Taehyunnie~” Beomgyu teased as he saw the younger hastily pull his pants down and throwing them away.

The older climbed on top of Taehyun who’s laying on the bed, his elbows supporting him underneath him to be able to lift up his upper body. They shared a passionate kiss while Beomgyu was playing around with Taehyun’s left nipple, making him moan through the kiss. When Beomgyu pulled away, he slid three fingers in between the boy’s lips instead of his tongue. Taehyun got what he wanted immediately and started sucking the fingers in a really seductive way, turning Beomgyu on even more. When he’s satisfied with the amount of finger Taehyun wetted with his saliva, he pulled them out. 

At the same time he pushed the boy’s thighs apart with his other hand, pushing one out of the three wet fingers into Taehyun, making him let out a broken moan. Beomgyu noticed and curled his finger up in a really fast way, making Taehyun whine. “Don’t hold back your moans baby, or else I’ll have to strangle them out of you,” the older said in a low tone, sending shivers down Taehyun’s spine. “O-okay hyung- AH!” The black haired sternly pushed the second finger in, immediately curling the both of them upwards against the boy’s prostate. 

“What did I tell you the last time baby?” He teased, seeing Taehyun arching his back as he was still holding his fingertips against the boy’s sweet spot. “Y-you told m-me to call you ma-master,” the red haired stated weakly as Beomgyu uncurled and the curled his fingers again.

The older let out a low chuckle as he kissed the other’s forehead, pushing the third finger inside him while doing so. This caused Taehyun to throw his head back and Beomgyu back to leaving marks all over the younger’s shoulders, moving his fingers around to stretch him out in the meanwhile. 

“I-I’m ready master,” Taehyun voiced out in a almost high pitched voice. He knew Beomgyu would have no mercy on him tonight, and he knew Taehyun wouldn’t mind it since he likes it that way. He only demands his boyfriend to call him master when he’s up to something and it always gets Taehyun even more excited.

Beomgyu pulled his fingers out and let the same hand go up to taehyun’s dick, giving it a few strokes and enjoying the view in front of him; Taehyun laying on his back with messy, red hair, toes curled, hands strangled into the pillow above his head, arched back, abused nipples, a few purple and red marks on his chest and neck and his toned belly getting tensed up with every stroke.

He loves to see his boyfriend this way.

But he has more plans for tonight. 

“What about we use a few of our toys, baby? I got some new ones yesterday,” the older asked as he took Taehyun’s hand, placing kisses on each finger whilst facing the panting boy below him. 

“What kind of toys?”

“So it’s a yes?”

The younger bit his lip and looked down almost embarrassed by how submissive he’s being. “Of course it’s a yes, master.”

This made the black haired grin and drop Taehyun’s hand, standing up to get some things from his bathroom. When he returned he’s holding a small box with all kinds of kinky stuff in it. 

“Since this is your punishment for pushing me away, I’ll get to tie you up, right baby?” He looked down at the blushing boy beneath him who’s looking away shyly while nodding, his wrists already clasped together above his head. “No baby boy, your hands will be tied to the bed this time,” he said, remembering his boyfriend was using his tied together wrists the last time to pull Beomgyu closer. Tonight, Beomgyu will be in full control. 

The younger knows that too and again, absolutely loves it. 

He tied the wrists on either corner of the head bord of his bed, leaving kisses all over Taehyun’s arms while doing so. Then he went on to wrap a long rope all around Taehyun’s body, leaving kisses on every spot before wrapping it up. Soon, the boy was barely able to move. “Is it okay like this baby?” Beomgyu asked as he looked for a specific dildo in the box. “Y-yes master,” the younger answered, trying to move his knees to make himself a bit less exposed, but with no succes. 

The rope around Taehyun’s thighs were tied around the sides of the bed so his legs would stay spread. This allowed Beomgyu to do anything with the boy’s asshole.

First he got this huge dildo which could heat up with a remote. To be honest, Taehyun is quite scared of it because Beomgyu always uses it to get him to the edge, only to leave him hanging. “Relax for me baby” the older mumbled while lubricating the black dildo in his hand, leaning forward to place the tip against Taehyun’s entrance. This only already made the younger hold his breath, ready for the pain to come. It took really long so the red haired decided to look down at Beomgyu, only to see the older smirking. That’s when he pushed the tip in, stretching Taehyun out. 

He made a few different movements with the dildo inside of Taehyun to get it in deeper, only stopping when the whole thing was in. 

“Enjoy yourself pretty” is all what Beomgyu said, leaving a kiss on the boy’s thigh before lifting himself off the bed. He took the remote and walked towards the bedroom door, stopping halfway to look back and say “I’ll come back if I think you deserve it.” 

𝐶𝒍𝑖𝑐𝑘

The door shut close, leaving Taehyun with the huge dildo inside of him which was still quite cold. The way it pressed against his prostate made him go mad, trying to squirm away from it but at the same time wanting more. When he thought he’d it under control, it started to heat up. 

Taehyun bit his lip, trying to restrain his moans so Beomgyu would possibly come back to check on him or something... but he couldn’t.

When it got too hot to handle, Taehyun started to scream for Beomgyu, his voice shaky just like his legs. He could feel his dick throbbing, close to release, so he tried to move as much as possible to make the dildo his his prostate over and over again, the heat coming off his helping him. 

His screams became loud moans and that was a sign for Beomgyu to come back. He walked in on Taehyun moving his back up and down, struggling as he was wrapped up so well in ropes, with a erection close to release.

The younger didn’t even notice Beomgyu walking in and let out a loud gasp when the dildo suddenly got removed, really fast. “f-FUCK” he said high pitched as he felt the buildup in his stomach waiting for more. “Please m-master just one more minute please” Taehyun begged while Beomgyu was looking in the box again. 

“Now it’s time for my new friends” the taller smiled softly as he walked over to the bed with now a cockring and a vibrator. 

After both were placed in and around the younger, Beomgyu got one last thing from the box, a blindfold. He also put that over Taehyun’s pretty eyes. “Listen baby, this is what we’re going to do. You stay here being the good boy you are and I watch from the chair. Maybe, if you’re sweet, I’ll fuck you afterwards.” He patted the boy’s hair like he isn’t going to torture him with pleasure in a few seconds. “The save word is ‘king’ got it?” 

“Yes master”

let’s just say it was a long....long night.....

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and follow me on twt: @T43hyvn


End file.
